planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rodman House
The Rodman House was the home of the Rodman Family, it is also the former home of Caesar. History Rise of the Planet of the Apes Originally the house belonged to retired musician teacher Charles Rodman, still living with his son Will since he was suffering from Alzheimer's Disease. Irena cared for Charles when Will was working at Gen-Sys Labs, but left on bad terms after Charles's condition worsened and he became increasing violent toward her. She sadly left telling Will: "I can't do this anymore, he belongs in a home this is no way for him to live". After the death of the chimpanzee Bright Eyes, Will brought her newborn infant son home as a "temporary house guest". But as he and Charles became more and more attached to the baby chimp, Will eventually decided to raise Caesar as his own son, continuing to observe the passed on effects of his ALZ-112 from mother to son. The young ape was well trained in sign language, intelligence tests and accommodated in a suitable attic bedroom with a certain window. But the Rodman family shared a neighbourhood with a temperamental pilot who attacked the too curious three year old Caesar, threatening them if the chimp came near his house or his children again. Caroline Aranha eventually moved in after treating Caesar from the previous attack and formed a relationship with Will, liking the good home he built for Caesar but told him that the young ape would soon be gone and a "large powerful animal" would grow in his place, convincing Will to take Caesar for regular walks in the Muir Woods for exercise. Five years after his first walk in the Muir Woods, Caesar attacked the Rodman's neighbour for harassing Charles and was taken into law enforced captivity, placed under care in the San Bruno Primate Sanctuary. Saddened by the loss of Caesar and gravely gripped by his disease, Charles died in his sleep at home. Encouraged by a new agenda, Caesar snuck out of the sanctuary and returned to the Rodman house to steal the ALZ-113 formula and gassed the sanctuary apes, treating them with positive effects of increased intelligence and led a revolution out of captivity. Will noticed the next day that someone had been into Caesar's room and headed to the sanctuary with Caroline, discovering that their adoptive son had started a new empire. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Ten years after Caesar's Ape Rebellion, the Rodman house has long been abandoned. Because of this, the neighboring trees grew at an uncontrolled rate and covered up the house. As seen when Malcolm and his family take Caesar inside, the house was likely the place in which Will or Caroline died as the place is marked as having infected people inside. Framed photos were left behind proving Caesar's heritage with humans something Malcolm's Family found. Caesar managed to find a video camera recording of where he learned English from Will. Blue-Eyes was brought to the Rodman house by Malcolm to see his seriously injured father, he also discovered his father's past with humans. He eventually brought the rescued apes that remained loyal to Caesar to the house, during Koba's revolution. The apes and humans left the house and returned to the city to stop the bonobo's violent reign. War For The Planet of the Apes Two years have passed since the human-hating bonobo Koba attacked the human survivors in San Francisco. The Rodman house has been abandoned in the ruins in San Francisco Known Occupants *Charles Rodman - Patriarch of the Rodman Family. Father of Will and the adoptive grandfather of Caesar. Died in his sleep. *Will Rodman - Son of Charles and the adoptive father of Caesar. Accidental creator of the Simian Flu. Was "Ground Zero" of the Simian Flu outbreak. *Caroline Aranha - Girlfriend of Will and the adoptive mother of Caesar. "Ground Zero" of the Simian Flu outbreak. *Caesar - Adoptive ape son of Will and Caroline and adoptive grandson of Charles. Inherited high intelligence from his biological mother, Bright Eyes. Returned to childhood home after being shot by Koba. Known Visitors *Blue Eyes - Is Caesar's eldest son and the adoptive grandson of Will and Caroline. Found by Malcolm in his old apartment building and was reunited with Caesar at the Rodman house. While there he discovered his father's past with humans. *Maurice - Is Caesar's best friend. Taken to Rodman house by Blue Eyes after being rescued from Koba. *Rocket - Is Caesar's second best friend. Taken to the Rodman house by Blue Eyes after having been rescued from Koba. *Luca - Is one of good friends. Take to the Rodman House by Blue Eyes after be rescued from Koba *Robert Franklin - Employee of Will's. Went to the house to (unsuccessfully) warn Will about the effects of the ALZ-113 on humans, only to be caught snooping by the Rodman's bad tempered neighbor, Douglas Hunsiker who Franklin later unknowingly infected with the virus. *Alexander - Malcolm's son and human friend of Caesar. Accompanied his father and step-mother to the house on Caesar's request after the Ape king was shot by Koba. While there he discovers Caesar's past and his reason being kind to him and his family. *Malcolm - Alexander's father, Ellie's husband and human friend of Caesar. Takes refuge at the house after finding Caesar wounded by Koba in the forest. While there he discovers Caesar's past and his reason for being kind and sympathetic to his group *Ellie - Malcolm's wife, Alexander's step-mother and human friend of Caesar. Accompanies her husband and stepson at the house after finding Caesar wounded by Koba in the forest. While there she discovers Caesar's past and his reason being kind to her and her family. Operates on Caesar successfully to remove bullet from his body. *Irena - Charles's caretaker. Irena tearfully quit her duties when Charles became too violent towards her because of his illness. Notes *The diamond pattern on the window of Caesar's room eventually became his personal emblem and his symbol of hope. Caesar drew this symbol in his paddock at the San Bruno Primate Shelter for comfort but angrily rubbed it away when told he would not be going back home. Later, after the ape break out from the sanctuary, the symbol was spray painted on a street sign possibly for direction. This emblem stayed with Caesar's ideals as it was seen marking the way back the Ape City. Blue-Eyes later marked the emblem on the cage mirrors holding Caesar's most loyal ape friends, as a sign to let them keep hope. Trivia *166 W 10th Ave Vancouver BC. Appearances *Rise of the Planet of the Apes *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes See Also *West African Jungle *San Francisco *Gen-Sys Laboratories *San Francisco Zoo *Golden Gate Bridge *Muir Woods Park *San Bruno Primate Shelter *Ape Village Category:CE Category:Locations (CE) Category:Locations Category:Ape Rebellion (CE)